Redd Baron
Redd Baron (also known as the Count of Blood Briar) was the demon that was the avatar of wrath and was a minor antagonist during the campaign. He was eventually defeated by a combined attack of Staniel and Xeville and died from exposure to poison. Appearance Baron was a gargantuan humanoid (most likely a demon) that almost rivals Xeville in height, but definitely beats him in terms of pure muscle mass. In his base form, Baron was around six and a half feet tall and wore a large metal coat. He had three massive scars across the center of his face and had very rough features in general. He also wore a medallion that shared the same scars as those on his face. Prior to his transformation, Baron also wore a large black coat to try and conceal his form. After transforming into his dragon-disciple form, Baron's skin turned a fiery red and gained a scaly texture, rivaling the thickness and strength of dragon hide. His hands also morphed into large claws that he then used as his weapon. Personality From what was seen of Baron's personality, he was an extremely cocky fighter that took pleasure in causing pain to his enemies, but was extremely angered whenever damage was done to him. He also had fun teasing Xeville about the death of Veral and his mother and used it as a way to throw Xeville further into a fit of rage. Backstory and Importance During Campaign Around 35 years prior to the start of the campaign, Redd Baron was most likely a contract-killer that was employed by the current Queen of Qimyar. The brute was instructed to kill both the King's bastard (Xeville) and his mother (Astrid). Naturally the bloodthirsty monster obliged, but as he tried to kill the child, he was stopped by Astrid. She managed to fight him off, seriously wounding him in the process. While Baron was forced to retreat, the wounds that he inflicted upon his targets took Xeville's left eye and quickly caused the death of Astrid. 20 years later, Baron's path crosses with Xeville's once again, as he is instructed to kill the Elven thief, Veral, by an unknown party. Unfortunately, Veral was absolutely no match for Baron's brute strength and was quickly dispatched. During the assassination, the unknown party was also observing the event. As a way to further taunt the Half-Elf, Baron left a letter signed "My condolences. Sincerely, the Count of Blood-Briar." During the course of the actual campaign, Baron is first encountered watching the heroes from the corner as they interrogate an unidentified eavesdropper. Seren and Staniel snuck over to the then hooded watcher, and Staniel unhooded him while Seren was distracting him, revealing Baron's mutilated face. He then proceeded to taunt Xeville and his aura revealed himself to be the Avatar of Wrath. A fight then broke out between the six heroes (and their newly found dire wolf) and Baron. The heroes initially had the upper-hand on Baron, but after his transformation and revival, he knocked back Kyelina, Seren, and Vilks, leaving him to Yllatrana, Staniel, and Xeville. Yllatrana landed a powerful blow upon Baron and Xeville managed to land a poisoning strike in his side. Staniel managed to land a massive blow on Baron, which succeeded in enraging the Dragon-Disciple, causing Staniel to be thrown to the wall, taking minor damage in the process. Aware that his life was about to end, Baron went for one final strike on Xeville which only managed to tear off Xeville's eyepatch. Redd Baron, the avatar of Wrath and the Count of Blood Briar, then fell dead at the feet of the Half-Elf that he had inflicted so much misery upon.